1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to concrete structures and the methods for forming the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to concrete structures and forming methods that enhance the replenishment of underground water in aquifers.
2. Description of Related Art
As is generally understood, a common source of fresh water for irrigation, human consumption, and other uses is groundwater. Usable groundwater is contained in aquifers, which are subterranean layers of permeable material such as sand and gravel that channel the flow of the groundwater. Other forms of groundwater include soil moisture, frozen soil, immobile water in low permeability bedrock, and deep geothermal water. Among the methods utilized to extract groundwater include drilling wells down to the water table, as well as removing it from springs where an aquifer intersects with the curvature of the surface of the earth.
While groundwater extraction methods are well known, much consideration has not been given to the replenishment thereof. It is not surprising that many aquifers are being overexploited, significantly depleting the supply. The most typical method of aquifer replenishment is through natural means, where precipitation on the land surface is absorbed into the soil and filtered through the earth before reaching the aquifer. However, in arid and semi-arid regions, the supply cannot be renewed as rapidly as it is being withdrawn because the natural process takes years, even centuries, to complete. It is well understood that in its equilibrium state, groundwater in aquifers support some of the weight of the overlying sediments. When aquifers are depressurized or depleted, the overall capacity is decreased, and subsidence may occur. In fact, such subsidence that occurs because of depleted aquifers is partially the reason why some cities, such as New Orleans in the state of Louisiana in the United States, are below sea level. It is well recognized that such low-lying and subsided areas have many attendant public safety and welfare problems, particularly when flooding or other like natural disasters occur.
The problem of rapid depletion is particularly compounded in developed areas such as cities and towns, where roads, buildings, and other man-made structures block the natural absorption of precipitation through permeable soil. Generally, building and paving materials such as concrete and asphalt are not porous, in that water cannot move through the material and be absorbed into the soil. In fact, porous material would be unsuitable for construction of buildings, where internal moisture is desirably kept to a minimum. Thus, these developed areas are typically engineered with storm drainage systems whereby precipitation is channeled to a central location, marginally cleaned of debris, bacteria, and other elements harmful to the environment which were picked up along the drainage path, and carried out to the sea. Instead of allowing precipitation to absorb into the ground, modern developed areas transport almost all surface water elsewhere.
One of the methods for replenishing aquifers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,353 to Madison, which teaches a valve assembly for attachment to aquifer replenishment pipes. However, the use of such replenishment systems required frequent human intervention. Furthermore, in order for the water in the aquifer to remain clean, existing clean water had to be pumped in. Additionally, the volume of water that was able to be carried to these re-charging locations was limited, thus limiting the replenishment capacity.
Changes to paving materials have also been considered. As is well known in the art, concrete is a composite material made from aggregate and a cement binder, the most common form of concrete being Portland cement concrete. The mixture is fluid in form before curing, and after pouring, the cement begins to hydrate and gluing the other components together, resulting in a relatively impermeable stone-like material. By eliminating the aggregate of gravel and sand, the concrete formed miniature holes upon curing, resulting in porous concrete. This form of concrete, while allowing limited amounts of water to pass through, was unsuitable for paving purposes because of its reduced strength. Additionally, the aforementioned drainage systems were still required because the porous concrete was unable to handle all of the water in a typical rainfall. Structures designed to increase the strength while maintaining porosity have been attempted, whereby reinforcement in the form of rods, rebar, and/or fibers were incorporated into the structure. Nevertheless, the strength of the structure was insufficient because of the reduced internal bonding force of the concrete due to the lack of an aggregate.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an aquifer replenishment system for collecting precipitation and absorbing the same into the pavement and the soil in the immediate vicinity. There is also a need for aquifer replenishment system that are capable of withstanding environmental stresses such as changes in temperature, as well as structural stresses such as those associated with vehicle travel. Furthermore, there is a need for an aquifer replenishment system that can be retrofitted into existing pavement structures.